Menta, Alcohol y Dulce
by MonoChronus
Summary: UA. Existe una cosa que ha llamado la curiosidad de Sakura Haruno desde hace dos años: ¿Qué se sentirá tener relaciones sexuales? Va en la Universidad y la mayoría de sus compañeras más cercanas están casadas y/o embarazadas, pero ninguna de ellas le contesta a esa pregunta, ni siquiera su madre. Entonces, le queda una sola opción: Itachi Uchiha.


**Personajes (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fanfic (c) MonoChronus.**

* * *

**M**enta, **A**lcohol y **D**ulce

·

No puede si quiera recrear una imagen en su imaginación donde esté desnuda frente a un hombre. Santo cielo, tiene tantos defectos en el cuerpo que apenas y permitiría que le quitaran la chaqueta que siempre lleva puesta. Hace dos años que cursa la Universidad, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que no sabe cómo rayos se siente estar con un hombre.

—¿Qué hay acerca de Ino? —pregunta "desinteresada".

—¿Ino? —inquiere Temari, una compañera desde la secundaria—. Ella se casó hace dos meses y tiene seis de embarazo, ya se le nota. Intentó ocultarlo, pero como te dije, todo ya terminó en compromiso y boda.

Sakura no se lo figuraba, su antes compañera y casi amiga, Ino Yamanaka, casada y esperando un hijo... y tan joven. ¿Por qué seguían siéndolo, no?, ¿todavía eran muy jóvenes para casarse y tener un hijo, cierto?

—Pero no te impresiones de eso, Sakura. Tenten, ¿te acuerdas de ella?

—Por supuesto—. ¿Cómo olvidar a la marimacha de la clase de preparatoria?

—Bueno, ya tiene dos hijos y creo que se va a divorciar.

—¿Qué?, espera, ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?

—Vives en una cueva, al parecer.

Sakura ignoró ese comentario, y siguió tratando de figurarse lo que Temari le decía. ¿Tenten?, ¿la chica menos femenina que haya conocido en su vida, casada?

—¿Y con quién se casó?—se atrevió a preguntar.

—No lo vas a creer, pero se casó con Neji Hyuuga.

Sakura abrió la boca, indudablemente tomada por sorpresa.

—Estás de broma.

—No lo estoy, puedo llevarte a su casa... si es que a eso se le puede decir casa.

De nuevo, Sakura intentó figurárselo. Quiso imaginar cómo Ino y Tenten se habían atrevido a desnudarse, a dejarse tocar, a quedar embarazadas, a dar a luz, a casarse... ¡pero no pudo!, ni siquiera se le pasó una remota sensación de lo que pudieron haber sentido ellas dos.

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Temari atrajo su atención.

—Sí, claro—hubo una pausa en ese diálogo, lo cual Temari adivinó que sería para armarse de valor y decir algo más, lo cual sucedió—. Oye, Temari, ¿cómo se siente?, digo, eh, ¿has tenido relaciones?

—Sakura, tú... ¿nunca has tenido sexo?

Sakura se coloreó de rojo hasta las orejas, lo cual le pareció tierno a Temari que no pudo resistir comenzar a reírse. Mientras tanto, Sakura fingió que la ignoraba y ocultaba su rostro con sus cabellos rosas. Temari se llevó las manos a la cintura y detuvo sus pasos. Ambas habían estado caminando por el parque, dándose un respiro del campus.

—No puedo decírtelo, Sakura, no puedo decirte cómo se siente.

Sakura volteó para tratar de mirar a los ojos de Temari, pero ésta la ignoró dando una exclamación de felicidad al ver a Shikamaru Nara, su actual novio. Cuando Temari se despidió de ella, no hubo más que quedarse ahí viendo cómo la pareja se alejaba tomados de la mano después de darse un tremendo beso. Temari era mayor que Shikamaru, pero eso era problema en la relación de ambos.

Esa tarde llovió y se quedó encerrada en el cuarto que el campus le había asignado. O "la cueva", cómo le decía Temari. Llevaba dos años sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana con su almohada con forro de estrellitas. Pensando, mientras veía la lluvia resbalarse por el vidrio.

¿Qué será... ser tocada?

Afianzó más el agarre. Ya no podía soportarlo, no podía informarse de ello en Internet, porque compartía la laptop con su compañero de cuarto Itachi Uchiha, y ese fisgón vería el historial y quién sabe qué pensaría o que le diría, así que ni para qué arriesgarse y pasar vergüenza.

Se le pasó una idea por la cabeza al pensar en la palabra "fisgón". Su mamá.

La había tenido sólo a ella. Sakura Haruno: hija única, ¿por qué? Agarró el teléfono de la mesita que se encontraba cercas, marcó rápidamente y se colocó el aparato escuchando segundos después el sonido de timbre.

Un momento, ¿qué era lo que exactamente le iba a preguntar?

_Hola mamá, sólo llamaba para preguntarte cómo es que se siente tener sexo. _

¡Qué estupidez! Iba a colgar pero era muy tarde, la voz de su mamá, reconocible por el maduro y fuerte tono de voz, le provocó casi tirar el teléfono.

—¿Hola?, ¿quién habla?... ¡Oiga, si esto es una broma...!

—¡Hola mamá!

—¡Sakura, hija!

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, de cómo se encontraban y de cómo le iba en la Universidad, de lo mucho que la extrañaban y que diera el 100% en sus clases. Sakura contestó a todo positivamente, cuando en realidad tenía algo que no la dejaba en paz.

—Me alegra tanto que hayas hablado.

La plática comenzaba a no tener sentido, es cuando sientes que es hora de despedirte porque ya no hay motivo de seguir hablando. La madre de Sakura le envió una señal oculta en una palabra que se traducía a que debía colgar, Sakura se apresuró.

—¡Oye ma'! Espera, tengo que decirte algo.

—Dímelo, te escucho.

Rayos, ¿cómo es que pensó que sería tan fácil?

—Uhmm...

—Sakura apresúrate, tengo que ir a ese mandado.

—Ma'... ¿co-... cómo fue tu... primera vez?

Un largo silencio de dos segundos.

—¡Oh mi niña! ¡No! ¡No me digas que tú...!

—¡No mamá, no! ¡No pienses mal! Jajaja, sabes creo que debo de colgar, tengo que irme también.

—¡No te atrevas Sakura Haruno! Ahora me dirás si te has embrollado con algún mequetrefe.

Que todos los Santos la ayudaran.

Sakura comenzó a morderse las uñas, tanto que se podía escuchar a través de la bocina.´

—¿Y bien?, te estoy esperando Sakura.

—Es que... yo, últimamente...

¿Había dicho últimamente?, ¡pero Dios, si llevaba dos años pensando en cómo se sentiría tener sexo!

—Sakura... —su madre dio un profundo suspiro— yo puedo entender que seas mayor, y que eres muy responsable, por eso no he pensado lo peor, porque sé que tú nunca harías una estupidez. Pero tienes que decirme lo que te molesta, hija...

—Tienes razón, hasta ahora no he hecho una estupidez, je.

—¡Ya llegué!

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó su madre después de escuchar el saludo de Itachi, quién recién llegaba de sus clases y se quitaba el impermeable.

—Sólo fue mi compañero.

—Sakura, tengo que irme, recuerda que te quiero mucho. Luego hablamos, ¿está bien?

—Sí, claro.

Su madre colgó, después de eso Sakura mantuvo el teléfono aún pegado a su oreja por algunos segundos.

—¿Te ayudo a quitártelo?

Sakura hizo una expresión de fastidio al escuchar el comentario de Itachi. Miró a un lado, topándose con el abdomen del muchacho cubierto por una camisa negra de manga larga... húmeda.

—¡N-No!

¿Qué demonios?, nunca había tartamudeado frente a Itachi Uchiha, ¡nunca!

—De acuerdo.

Él ignoró la reacción que ella había sufrido al verlo tan... ¿masculino? ¿Es que acaso ella nunca se había dado cuenta de eso?: que el era un **hombre**. ¡Un hombre! Parecía tan estúpido pensar que vivía con un hombre y que estaba muy inquietada por la palabra sexo... aunque no sabía exactamente cómo descifrar eso, ni ella misma entendió porqué le pareció sorprendente verlo tan... ¿llamativo?, ¿expuesto?, ¿mas...masculino?

—Oye, voy a salir a comer con unos amigos, te dejo la portátil, ¿la vas a necesitar, no?

Sakura no le pudo contestar, porque él se estaba quitando la camisa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo enseñarle el abdomen a una mujer. A una mujer que desgraciadamente estaba en un momento desesperado por obtener una epifanía. Revelación sexual más bien. Itachi se adentró al baño, aún esperando la respuesta de Sakura. Pero ella, estaba pasmada repitiendo una y otra vez el movimiento de los brazos de él, y de cómo su ancho pecho se estrechaba hasta la cintura.

Qué diablos. Antes estaba muy cómoda, lo ignoraba, pasaba de él. Eran simplemente dos compañeros. ¿Y ahora qué tiene que hacer?, si se acaba de dar cuenta que vive con la fuente de todos sus problemas: un hombre.

¿Será que...? Será que tal vez es por eso que tiene ese gusanito de curiosidad, tal vez inconcientemente se negó a vivir con un hombre y tiene sueños que no recuerda que son muy calientes, o tiene un desorden psicológico, o es sonámbula, o... simplemente él está ahí, en un momento equivocado... Porque Sakura Haruno no puede considerar la idea de preguntarle lo que le ha llevado dos años de su vida.

Y ahora que lo piensa, nunca le ha preguntado a un hombre.

¡Revelación! He ahí la raíz del problema. Qué mejor que preguntarle a un hombre, ¡sí!

Itachi se seca todo el pecho, no tiene tiempo para darse una ducha y le vale un comino si le da resfriado, tiene que llegar cuanto antes a esa cita y por nada del mundo va a permitir que algo lo retrase, no después de que ese estúpido Danzo lo mantuvo ocupado revisando exámenes como reprimenda por "pasarse de listo" con él. Más bien será que lo puso en vergüenza al corregirlo en un ejercicio matemático, tanto que sus compañeros soltaron una risita y varios aplaudieron. Danzo se merecía más que la vergüenza, _jajaja sí. _

Pero ahora tenía que llegar a la cita con esa rubia y demostrarle que nadie se burla de Itachi Uchiha, no sin recibir un _castigo._

Terminó de acomodarse el cabello y la ropa, no estaba seguro si los juegos de seducción darían paso a algo más que eso, pero no dudó en abrir el cajón que estaba debajo del lavamanos y agarrar tres condones para después metérselos en el bolsillo de su mezclilla. Revisó su reloj de muñeca y dijo un improperio, ojalá la rubia no fuera de las que se obsesionan con la puntualidad. Salió del baño abotonándose la camisa azul.

—Oye, Itachi.

Al instante él miró en dirección a Sakura, la chica que por dos años había sido su compañera de cuarto. Primero se le había hecho raro que el campus no tuviera tantos miramientos por dejar a una chica y a un chico en un mismo cuarto, sin embargo ya estaban creciditos y cada quién podía tomar sus propias decisiones, pero cuando vio por primera vez a Sakura Haruno... se dio cuenta de por qué no les importó el ponerlo junto a ella. Sin ánimos de insultar, pero la chica parecía vivir en su propio mundo, y pocas veces ella comenzaba una conversación, no era desagradable, era pulcra, respetuosa, callada (muy callada), inteligente y hasta bonita, sí, le pareció bonita... y vamos, todavía sigue pareciéndole.

—¿Qué sucede?—se irguió, porque había estado a punto de coger su chamarra del suelo.

Itachi no estaba al límite de lo desorganizado, pero esos últimos días había estado muy atareado con sus materias que no se detenía a pensar dónde dejaba o arrojaba sus cosas.

—Quería preguntarte algo.

Sakura, armándose de valor, se puso de pie y hasta ese momento Itachi se dio cuenta que la chica tenía bonitas piernas, ¿vamos, cómo iba a ignorar la forma en que se levantó de ese cojín en el que casi siempre se la pasaba?, parecía atontada, nerviosa, y hasta tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, ¿era eso maquillaje?

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, Itachi era tan masculino, alto, bien ejercitado (por lo que pudo ver) pero nada exagerado, atractivo y muy inteligente, se atrevería a decir que más inteligente que su eterna rival: Ino Yamanaka, la cual estaba embarazada... pero para qué recordar eso.

—Adelante, puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

Error. Sakura se puso todavía más nerviosa por ese acceso total que él le dio. Itachi, por su parte, se preguntó mentalmente que desde cuándo él decía esa clase de cosas. ¿Era él, o había tensión en el aire?

Sakura ya no quería cometer el mismo error: tartamudear siempre antes de preguntarlo, así que tomó una bocanada exagerada de aire, lo cual hizo subir su pecho, y dijo:

—¿Cómo se siente tener sexo?

Si había pensado que dos segundos eran largos, uno se le hizo el doble de largo, no, el triple de largo, ¡más bien diez veces más largo! Pensó que en cualquier momento él se reiría, burlándose de una chica que ya pasada de los veinte no ha tenido sexo en ninguna ocasión. La verdad era que ni siquiera podía imaginarse cómo dos personas se... ¡de nuevo ese calor hasta las orejas, rayos!

Ella se tapó el rostro con una mano, o más bien se lo golpeó con la palma porque emitió un sonido fuerte. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿y por qué mierdas pasaba saliva?, ¿Sakura Haruno... le preguntó cómo se siente el sexo?

La risa que ella estaba esperando nunca llegó, y cielos, prefirió que se hubiera reído de ella a que le hiciera la pregunta:

—¿Eres virgen?

Sakura sintió un temblor en la espalda.

Sin quitarse la mano del rostro, ella no permitió que eso la tomara desprevenida, aunque en realidad sí lo había hecho...

—Sí... lo soy.

Qué... vergüenza. Ahora, vamos, ya tenía que reírse, ¡vamos!

Pero nada. ¡Eso se estaba tornando sofocante! ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando de ella?

Sakura bajó las manos y frunció el entrecejo, enfrentándolo.

—¿No vas a reírte ya?

Él mantuvo su estoicidad.

—¿No, por qué?

—¿Entonces no vas a irte ya?—exclamó, obviamente alterada.

—Ah, sí.

Sakura giró el rostro a un lado, ¿cómo se le ocurrió preguntarle lo del sexo?, ¡pero si que era estúpida!

—No quieres que...

—¡No, ya no! ¡Gracias! —contestó con el mismo tono de voz.

Itachi recogió su chamarra y dio un último vistazo a Sakura Haruno, antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

Sakura agarró su almohada forrada de estrellitas y dio un grito enorme contra ésta, la cual sofocó el gran sonido de la vergüenza.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que decidiera tranquilizarse. Ya estaba grande para esas cosas, debía ser más madura y no tomarse todo tan en serio, ¿por qué no hacer burla de ello?...

¡Porque era algo muy íntimo e importante! Aunque no lo quisiera eso la avergonzaba. Le avergonzaba su cuerpo, su rostro, su actitud, hasta ella misma a veces se consideraba rara, pero su silencio era su naturaleza y no importaba cuantas veces la tacharan de muda, ella seguía con su mutismo. Recordó la ocasión en la que su madre le contó lo mucho que habían estado preocupados por ella, porque no habló hasta los dos años y todos ya daban por hecho que había nacido muda. Dos años de mutismo, después dieciséis de entera entrega al estudio y a responsabilidades, y ahora dos años de... de...

¿de qué exactamente?

¿Dudas sobre su sexualidad?, no era lesbiana, eso lo tenía seguro, sino... ¿por qué habría reaccionado así a la mirada de Itachi?

¡Y de nuevo ahí va el recuerdo!

—¡Aghhhh! —sofocó otro grito en el almohadón.

Era suficiente, no se la iba a pasar toda la noche dando de gritos y pensando en la escena de hace minutos. Debía tomarlo de la mejor manera.

Entró al baño, abrió el cajón debajo del lavamanos y se dio cuenta de los condones. Los ignoró y agarró la pasta dental, después el cepillo e inició su "ritual" antes de irse a dormir. El día pasaba rápido, y era mejor aprovechar las horas libres para dormir, porque nunca se sabía cuándo llegarían jornadas de desvelo. La última que había sufrido fue de tres días seguidos sin dormir más de una hora, y por suerte el día siguiente de esos tres era libre y pudo dormir todo lo que no pudo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Itachi la había pasado peor que ella. Siempre lo veía con algún libro en la mano, con su cuaderno mientras comía o la portátil en la cama. Eran mínimas... casi _inexistentes _las veces en las que lo veía dormir. Vaya, la verdad era que nomás podía recordar una ocasión, en la que llegó y lo descubrió dormido con tanta libertad que por un momento lo envidió. Tenía una adorable manera de quedarse dormido.

¿Adorable?

Escupió el jabón de la boca y se la enjuagó con el agua de la llave. ¿Acaso conectó la palabra _adorable _con **Itachi**?

Cerró las cortinas, apagó la luz del baño y corrió las cobijas de su cama. Ah, qué bien se sentía la frescura de las sabanas. Dormir... eso era genial.

Tan solo dormir. Sin nada de sueños...

Habían pasado apenas treinta minutos, y Sakura estaba sumergida enteramente en el sueño, de no ser porque su mente le jugó un juego sucio.

...

... _aah, _

_Aahh,... _

_... Sakura... _

¡Uoh, alto ahí! Despertó mareada, sumamente mareada y se tocó la frente, encontrándola rebosante de sudor, también captó humedad debajo de sus senos, y no sólo ahí...

—¿Q-Qué...?

No se había orinado, eso estaba seguro. No, claro que no, era algo... ¿peor?

Sí, ¡peor!, porque no podía haber soñado esa fantasía tan, tan real. ¿Itachi torciéndole las piernas?, ¿¡hacia dónde!?, ¡ya ni podía recordarlo!, pero seguía vivo y palpitante.

¡¿Vivo y palpitante?!

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella, justo en esos momentos?, ¿qué era eso exactamente, un mensaje del subconsciente? ¡No! ¡Se negaba! Aunque no sabía porqué...

Y la causa del sueño entro por la puerta. Sakura se acostó rápidamente, aunque dudaba que no supiera que estaba despierta. ¿Acaso su cita se había cancelado? Él pasó por un lado de su cama, para dirigirse a la suya propia. Sakura no se perdió ningún movimiento para determinar si estaba borracho o algo por el estilo, pero él se movió normalmente y después se tiró al colchón de cama. Desde ahí Sakura podía ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, aunque después pasó a ser algo errático. Nunca se le pasó por la mente lo que iba a hacer.

Itachi, con total desespero, se llevó la mano al pantalón y se desajustó lo que parecía ser el cinturón, luego con las dos manos se desabrochó el botón y con un sonido apremiante bajó el zípper.

Oh no, ¿no iba a...?

A Sakura se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando entre las sombras, las manos de Itachi parecieron sujetar algo largo y de forma cilíndrica.

Ay Dios, era su...

—Aah, aah...

Y casi se le salen de las cuencas al ver cómo movía sus dedos, su mano entera alrededor de su miembro. Por todos los dioses, ella nunca se consideró una pervertida de closet, ni nada por el estilo, ¿pero por qué era tan hipnotizante ver el ritmo con el cual movía las manos?, había algo en ese murmullo, en ese sonido que provocaba que no quitara la atención de él. Lo hizo de manera lenta, parecía que se torturaba por los gemidos que emergían de su garganta, pero no perdía ritmo, seguía... arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, deteniéndose y subiendo de manera lenta.

La estaba matando. Ese... sinvergüenza.

Pareció durar una eternidad, cuando escuchó el jadeo más fuerte de todos los que había emitido. Más sonidos que no supo identificar, pero que seguramente venían de él.

Maldición, Itachi Uchiha le había dado una demostración. Y era por seguro que lo hizo a propósito. ¡Ella se lo había buscado y él con mucho gusto le dio el show!

¡Una vigorosa masturbación!

... había escuchado poco de eso, pero Temari le había informado lo suficiente como para decirle así en esos momentos. Cada vez más se sentía estúpida.

—Sakura...

Dio un respingo en la cama. ¿Él no dijo su nombre, verdad? No, tal vez era la fantasía de ella.

—... Sakura, así... —jadeó, cansado— así es el movimiento que hace un hombre dentro de una mujer.

¿Qué?

... Sólo, ¿qué?

—Un hombre entra y sale, a un determinado ritmo, al ritmo que ella marque.

Ella está dormida. Ella está dormida. Ella está dormida. Ella está dormida. Ella está dormida. Ella supuestamente está dormida y no lo puede escuchar, sí. Ella estaba dormida.

—Sé que no estás dormida. No debes sentirte avergonzada por tus... curiosidades, sí así les podemos llamar. Aunque no me sorprende que una chica como tú...

—¡Cállate sinvergüenza!

—Lo sabía, no estabas dormida.

Simplemente no pudo dejarle seguir hablando de esa manera, ¿pero qué se creía?, ¿qué estaba desesperada? Ella misma no quiso responder a eso.

—¿Estás borracho?

—No, cómo crees... sólo que no pude dejar de pensar en lo que me preguntaste en toda la maldita cita con la tipa de los implantes. Nunca lo imaginé, pero es difícil quitarte de mi cabeza.

Se supone que no deberían estar hablando con tanto sosiego, después de todo... el se acaba de masturbar frente a ella y para descaro está dispuesto a seguir.

—Me pregunto cómo es que una chica como tú no ha tenido novio, porque es obvio que no has tenido novio.

Si antes se sentía caliente, ahora estaba más fría que un iceberg.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a darle fin a eso?

Ni él mismo pudo creer que la pregunta saliera de su boca. Sakura, al parecer, tampoco había visto venir eso. ¿Se le estaba proponiendo? Pero... ¡qué desfachatez!

—Sí, claro, seguro compañero... después de haberte dicho que soy vi-virgen, seguramente quieres ser el prime-primero.

Maldecía mil veces su lengua. ¿Por qué mierda se le trababa?

—Soy el único en el que puedes confiar.

—¿¡Quién dice eso!?

—Sorprendente, —soltó una risilla— ya no eres tan callada.

Sakura se enderezó en su cama y al instante se arrepintió, porque pudo ver con mejor claridad lo que estaba afuera de su lugar...

—¡Métete, mete-métete tu...!

—Primera lección: adiós vergüenza.

Para susto él se puso de pie en un ágil movimiento y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

—¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?

—¿No es obvio?, vamos a tener sexo.

Cada palabra fue como si su corazón golpeara contra su pecho.

Vamos-bump a-bump tener-bump sexo-bump bump bump bump.

—¡Vas a violarme! —susurró.

—No, porque tú lo querrás, créeme. A menos que tengas una manera retorcida de verlo.

Ojala Itachi pudiera pensar que lo hacía porque su cena con la rubia no había funcionado y que ahora se desquitaba con Sakura, pero no era verdad, en realidad él lo deseaba, deseaba mostrarle a ese _chiquilla _en carne propia lo que se sentía al tener sexo.

Quedó completamente desnudo. Sakura sintió envidia de la facilidad con la que caminaba directo a ella, sin vergüenza de su cuerpo. Él intentó quitarle la cobija, pero ella se aferró, él dio un tirón y ella finalmente cedió. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él tenía tanta confianza que la hacía sentir menos nerviosa por lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes.

—Relájate.

Difícilmente. Aunque debía darle crédito, él estaba logrando que no temblase. Sus manos pasaron por debajo de su pijama, le recorrieron la cintura y la obligaron a enderezarse para deshacerse de la blusa. Agradecía que tan siquiera estuviera oscuro, así él no podría ver con detalle cómo era su cuerpo.

Pero Itachi tenía otros planes.

Se levantó, desconcertándola, y encendió la luz.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió nerviosa.

—Ya lo dije, nada de vergüenza.

—Pero, pero...

Itachi se acercó, haciéndola sonrojar al poder ver con luz cómo era su cuerpo. Después se sentó a su lado y le besó. Su segundo beso. Nada parecido al beso que le dio Chouji Akimichi con sabor a chuleta. Itachi sabía a menta, a alcohol, a dulce.

—Mhm.

Sintió cómo su mano recorrió su nuca y la acercaba más a él, después sus dos manos estaban dándole masaje mientras la besaba.

Debía ser un sueño.

—Confía en mí.

Itachi hizo a un lado las cobijas, después bajó sus pantalones azules lentamente junto con su ropa interior. En ese momento ella sintió arrepentimiento, lo miró a los ojos esperando ver algún tipo de reprobación o falta de deseo, pero fue todo lo contrario. Ese calor que le llegó a las orejas, le recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta hacerla enrojecer en la zona del pecho, porque él le había dicho las palabras que ni siquiera sus padres le dijeron alguna vez.

—Eres realmente hermosa.

Sus piernas quedaron a la altura de los hombros masculinos, Itachi pasó sus manos por sus muslos hasta hacer subir completamente sus tobillos encima de sus hombros.

—No, no estoy muy segura de esto, yo...

Era un tomate. Un tomate escurriendo. Itachi sonrió. Un brillo libre de lujuria, de cualquier cosa vulgar, iluminó sus ojos.

—No tengas miedo.

Él se encontró tan íntimamente con ella, que Sakura se sobresaltó al sentirlo. ¿Así era, entonces?, tan bueno, sensible, emocionante, insoportable pero... asombroso a la vez. La recorrieron miles de sensaciones por la espalda, por debajo de los muslos y sus pechos dolían como nunca antes.

Arrojó la vergüenza y permitió que él se acercara aún más. Itachi no perdió de vista las caricias, y continuó recorriendo con sus manos cada recoveco de su piel.

Delirio.

Toda una noche de delirio.

·

—Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás?

Sakura sonrió al escuchar la voz de su madre al otro lado del teléfono. ¿Debía ser sincera y contarle lo _bien_ que estaba?

—Estoy bien, ma'.

—Qué bueno. Y disculpa que ayer no haya podido continuar contigo, pero tu padre iba a dejarme en casa si no me iba.

Sakura soltó una risilla.

—Oh, mi niña está de buen humor. ¿Qué pasó?, ¿buenas calificaciones?

Si su madre supiera. No tenía nada que ver con calificaciones.

Todo se resumía a potentes embistes y movimientos de cadera.

—Sí, y algo más.

—¿Algo más?, ¿qué es?

Sakura cerró los ojos recordando sensaciones y sonidos, y cómo entre esas sensaciones y sonidos se abrían paso palabras y significado.

—_Supongo que has olvidado lo que me dijiste mientras... mientras tú... _

—_No lo he olvidado, por Dios, ¿en serio me crees ese clase de tipo? Y ya hablamos acerca de la vergüenza. _

—_Entonces no lo olvidaste. Yo pensé que..._

—_No olvidaría lo que te propuse mientras te hacía el amor. Te prometo que te daré lo mejor de mí para no decepcionarte. Eres una chica especial, Sakura. _

_Itachi Uchiha no le decía a cualquier chica "chica especial". De hecho, jamás lo había hecho hasta que descubrió a Sakura. _

—Tengo novio, mamá.

Y como el teléfono estaba en altavoz, el papá de Sakura pegó el grito en el cielo al escuchar que su bebé andaba con un _mequetrefe_.

**·**  
**·**  
**Finito~**

**·  
**

**·  
**

* * *

**N/A**: _Quise hacer algo happy esta vez XD. Sé que posiblemente el final pudo verse a millas de distancia, pero al menos espero que la narrativa haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias para aquellos que leen y me dejan un comentario, se siente muy bonito~ _

_Por cierto, el título no se lo tomen a la ligera, tiene más significado de lo que creen, porque actualmente creo que eso describe bien a Itachi (?), cosas mías, que espero capten XD_

_Saludos,_

_MC_


End file.
